Measurements of a patient's vital signs may provide a physician or other individual with information related to the health and wellbeing of the patient. In some cases, vital signs are measured by placing a sensor in direct contact with a portion of the patient's body. For example, a chest strap or blood pressure cuff may be placed in direct contact with a patient to measure vital signs.